EWE - Extreme Wrestling Entertainment
Extreme Wrestling Entertainment is an ewrestling promotion first founded in the early 2000s. The company went into hiatus around 2004 before re-emerging in 2006. History Inception (2003-04) EWE was a small independent promotion formed in the turn of the millennium. It truly established itself as an indy wrestling promotion when the WWE began to finance the promotion and used the EWE to experiment with a more ECW-esque promotion. The company was originally featured a full-original roster but progressively more WWE superstars starting appearing in the promotion as well as superstars and championships from independent promotions (namely TNA). The company then went into hiatus in 2004 due to WWE unable to finance the companies and it's ideas. Re-Emergence (2006-07) EWE began reappearing in 2006 with several independent shows before reforming as a full independent promotion in mid 2006. As with many independent promotions, EWE featured superstars from other independent promotions, but this time was not financed by the WWE. The promotion held it's first PPV since it's reform in December 2006 in Manchester, Engand as part of its traditional PPV line-up with December hosting the UK-based PPV United Killdom. Relationship With Other Promotions (2007-08) EWE began cross-branding with many international independent promotions as a way support the independent wrestling scene. It's first cross-promotion event was at Destination X 2007 where EWE faced off with JWA of Japan. Shortly after this, EWE began hosting it's International Challenge where wrestlers from various international indy companies would compete for an EWE contract. These events would happen once a month on each brand. In 2008, EWE began feuding with Punk Wrestling Extreme, an up-to-date version of Big Blood Wrestling and featured them in several EWE PPVs. Independence (2008-09) EWE slowly began more and more independent from other companies, gradually growing into a substantial promotion. It held it's final cross-promotion PPV in November 2009, competing against the Australian Wrestling Federation. Reshape (2010) The start on 2010 saw the EWE reshape the company, with roster, PPV and brand changes. The new look featured two tournament PPVs to give superstars a chance at a championship opportunity. The bulk of the tournament would be held on the night of the PPV and would be cross-brand. The reshape would also include a fresh intake of new talent to both brands every year, with superstars also leaving the company. This roll-over of talent only lasted two years with the company reverting to its usual intake-when-needed approach,similar to that of other companies. Modern EWE (2011-) The promotion continues today, making usual changes when needed. From 2012, EWE featured many first-time champions, paving the way for a future EWE generation. From 2013, EWE will only have one tournament PPV, keeping 'Summit' and discarding 'Brothers in Arms'. The promotion will instead have a rolling name PPV dependent on the venue. The first PPV, to be held in Boston, Massachusetts, and will be called 'Boston Breakout'. In April 2013, it was decided that the previous idea of a rolling name PPV would be delayed until 2014 as in 2013, the EWE will celebrate its 10 year anniversary. As a result of this, the September PPV slot will be called 'Double Figures' and will be a celebration to EWE and will feature many classic rematches from EWE's history as well as one-night returns from wrestlers who wrestled independently in the early years. Brands Saturday Night Blackened Wednesday Night Overkill Pay-Per-Views Current Former Whiplash (April) -2009 Black Blood (June) -2009 Sacrifice (July) -2008 (Replaced by 'World's End') Summer Slash (August) -2008 (Replaced by 'Paradise City') Destination X (September) -2009 Burning Fire (October 2007) (Replaced by 'Heroes of Wrestling') Heroes of Wrestling (December 2008) (Replaced by 'Closing Time') Brothers in Arms (September) 2010-2012 (Replaced by 'Double Figures') Double Figures (September 2013) (Replaced by a rolling name PPV) Championships and Accomplishments Current Champions Saturday Night Blackened Wednesday Night Overkill Other Accomplishments Defunct Championships Category:Federations